Wilt, Shatter, Fade and Flare
by ScytheReaper
Summary: A Flower wilts, Ice shatters, wisps of Shadow fade away, while Fire flares in return. When it happens, a team shall fall, for a single flaw can cause a RWBY to be worthless. But who will break first, and who was responsible? Who will live and who will die? Who will turn away from those they love, and who will lose them for evermore? Let us see.


**This was meant to be a very long one-shot, but I just really need a good title and hope that readers could help me with that. The key to a writer's success you are. So please, if you read this, help me out with this one thing. Title vote!**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY**

**But if I did everybody would likely be dead by now. Not something I want to happen, but I just start writing and let the words flow. And it becomes dark. **

**Half of what I write was never planned and likely could never be. A typo that I made once caused me to change an entire story and it became better! (See Cooling Flames, I wrote "eye" instead of "eyes")**

**This story was written while I was trying to vent anger (it worked) while I was listening to Face of Adversity by Keith Merrill as well as A Sign of Things to Come. If you love music then I urge you to go to Youtube and listen.**

* * *

She was slowly walking back to Beacon academy's majestic entrance, not even caring as the rain soaked through her once untouchable hair. Muddy step after muddy step, she just kept trudging forwards, eyes down and masked by a curtain of hair as she shifted her grip on the prized weapon she delicately held, caressing it as if it were a loved one.

She walked straight through the doors, not pausing whatever her mission was to even acknowledge any of the students running up to try and console her with their words or pats on the back.

She growled, her hair pushed back just enough by an explosion of heat to show the others her blood red eyes. They quickly scurried out of the way to avoid being removed forcefully, though a few were, hitting the walls with massive force. And Yang Xiao Long, she just kept on walking.

"Everyone out of the way!" A male voice cried over the din of hundreds of students, all of them murmuring, gossiping and even crying. "Patient coming through."

Yang paused for the first time, hesitating for a mere second before she too stepped sideways. It was a hospital bed on wheels, being rolled by a male nurse as another man and a woman were leaning over the white sheets fiddling with equipment and blocking everyone from seeing the patient's face, the body covered by a white sheet.

The blonde girl averted her eyes as they passed, a small sob escaping from under her dripping hair as she mouthed four words to herself.

'I am so sorry.'

The two people working on the patient were talking quietly amongst themselves as they wheeled the injured towards the medical centre that every combat school had.

"The bleeding is not stopping… She's going to need blood… Her brain is not getting enough oxygen…" Yang heard, prompting another set of sobs that she couldn't stop.

When the group had passed everyone in the hallway was quiet, in shock. Until Yang started walking forwards again, a veritable uproar being released. She heard nothing, her mind refusing to hear anything but white noise after what the doctors had said. She didn't follow them, instead turning robotically to the dorm area before marching resolutely onwards with tears dripping down her face.

'I am so, so sorry.'

* * *

"Ruby, you have to calm down." Blake was curled up in a foetal position on Weiss' bed while regarding her leader. Ruby was pacing back and forth across the dorm and was literally wearing a rut into the floor as she used bursts of her semblance at regular intervals for an increase in speed, rose petals floating off of her cloak as it whipped back and forth. As Blake spoke, the huntress in training stopped to look at her teammate.

"How can I calm down?" Ruby pretty much screamed, her hands holding her head. "She learned about it and it was all my fault. She could have told the whole school by now."

The red-haired girl began sucking in breaths with increased intensity, choking herself even as she began to cry.

"I-I-I didn't want thi-i-i-is. A-all I wanted was for everyone to-to be friends; to get along with each o-other."

"Ruby…" Blake got up and hugged her leader tightly, "Stop hyperventilating. It's all going to be alright; Weiss wouldn't tell anyone because it would hit her more than it would harm you. If her father learns about her orientation then she will more likely than not get disowned."

"A-and th-that's supposed to make me _feel better?_" Ruby choked out, "I did this to her. I-if I never took up your offer, or if I told her at the start, none of this would've happened."

"Ruby… Ruby, Ruby, Ruby…" Blake whispered I her ear, "We tried it because we both wanted to and it didn't work out. But just because Weiss found out that we dated a little as an experiment doesn't mean she doesn't want to be with you."

"You don't understand!" Ruby shrieked, pushing away her teammate before hugging her chest. "She found out in the worst way possible! She told me that she was going to leave and that she would never see me again. That she didn't _want_ to ever see me again."

With that, Ruby broke down once more, collapsing forwards onto Blake's shoulder. With a few soft whispers of "There, there" and "Come on" the black themed girl began to soothe her leader. She led Ruby over to her bed on the other side of the room before sitting her down and taking a seat beside her.

"Ruby, I didn't react when you told me you wanted to stay with Weiss. She will be upset, there is no doubt about that, but she wouldn't do anything drastic." Blake pressed her lips to her leader's forehead in a show of affection and comfort, hoping to calm her down.

Ruby didn't even respond, simply crying even harder into Blake's shoulder.

Yang had reached the dorm room. With her head still down and obscured by her soaking hair she knew that it was her dorm simply because of memory. Her left hand, the one not holding the weapon, shakily drew her scroll out from her pocket before slowly sliding it over the lock, a sharp click occurring to show that the door was now open.

And open it she did. Not in her usual flashy manner, but instead she opened it slowly and solemnly, as if she both dreaded and anticipated what she would find inside. And as she walked in she saw Blake, her partner in battle, place her lips upon Ruby's forehead.

"And what in the hell do you think you are doing?" She spoke slowly and with scorn in her voice, overlaying the simmering rage beneath.

The ladybug duo both snapped their heads towards the unexpected voice, surprise turning to shock as they realised just who was speaking to them with such venom in their voice.

"Yang…" Blake stood up. "I-"

"You _nothing._"

Blake stopped talking immediately at the pure hate that was directed at her. She opened and closed her mouth several times, trying to say something, _anything,_ before she noticed the weapon in Yang's hand. As the Faunus' eyes opened wide with shock Yang called out to her younger sister.

"Ruby…"

The crimson-haired girl raised a face stained with tears to face her sister. Yang raised up her face in return, showing her equally haunted face.

"You lied and cheated, went behind the back of the person who loved you more than anything and then crushed her heart like she meant nothing to you. And why? Because you had a short little immature burst of curiosity."

"I loved her." Ruby sobbed out, "It was all just a mistake."

She leveled her silver eyes with the crimson ones of her sister, "I just want to be with her. Could you tell her that? She won't answer me…"

"She won't answer you. She can't. Not anymore." Yang grimaced, sniffing once before tossing the weapon in her hand towards Ruby and Blake.

Blake gasped at the sight of it while Ruby jumped back with a squeak as it landed with the faint sound of metal on wood. After it didn't do anything for a moment the young leader peered at it intently, letting out a gasp of her own when she realised something about it.

"Is that…" Ruby paused before starting to shake, "No, nononono, _no!_"

She sat back onto her bed with her hands over her ears, her whole frame trembling as she continued to mutter to herself.

"No, no, no…"

At the young leader's feet was Myrtenaster, Weiss Schnee's rapier, with a red liquid that was slightly watered down dripping along the length of it.

* * *

Ruby cried for the rest of the night. Yang didn't even try to comfort her little sister, heading off to the medical bay instead with flames still in her eyes.

The hallways were completely empty save the blonde, a fact that made her smile even though it did nothing to improve her mood, as she stalked her way through them. Anyone who had been there would undoubtedly have left anyways for fear of being crippled by the emotional brawler. As it was, everyone had heard what had happened to Weiss and were using their dorms as sanctuary; for Yang's earlier actions of smashing one of her fellow classmates through a wall when he tried to express his support for her in hard times had spread just as fast.

With no one in her way, she just kept on walking, all alone, into the gloom of Beacon's dead halls.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**No flames please, but constructive criticism is appreciated and I ask once again for title ideas.**

**Keep Reading and Writing**


End file.
